Electrical connectors with a large number of electrical contacts are often used in electrical computers, particularly large computers which produce a high number of transmission signals. One example of a known connector will be described with reference to FIG. 7. This connector comprises a first connector 1 which holds many plug contacts 2 in a receptacle housing 3, and a second connector 5 which also has many receptacle contacts 8 held within plug housing 6. Plug contacts 2 in the first connector 1, are disposed in multiple rows in receptacle housing 3, each row containing plug contacts 2 arrayed laterally. The plug housing 6 in the second connector 5 has multiple rows of receptacle contacts 8, corresponding to the array of plug contacts 2. When plug housing 6 is mated with receptacle housing 3, the plug contacts 2 electrically mate with corresponding receptacle contacts 8. The other end of the receptacle contacts 8 are exposed and protrude from the back of plug housing 6 and are bent downward as shown in FIG. 7 as multiple rows of terminal sections 8a which are maintained in parallel rows by the retaining plate 7.
Use of this type of connector permits a high number of transmission signals using a small connector. However, because the exposed sections of the receptacle contacts 8 in the second connector 5 protrude externally from the plug housing 6, and further because the spacing between the receptacle contacts 8 has been reduced in response to a requirement to increase the number of transmission signals, crosstalk is generated between the adjoining contacts thereby resulting in the possibility of noise faults occurring. The chances of crosstalk being generated and thus the risk of noise faults, increase with the higher transmission signal speeds made possible by the larger capacity and better performance of computers.